


From The Bottom To The Top

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Brett Talbot, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Brett wants to try something new-you find you like it more than you’d expected.





	From The Bottom To The Top

He’d been dropping hints for weeks now-and last night, he just blurted it out.

_‘I want you to fuck me’._

To say you were hesitant was an understatement.

Hell, you wanted to flat-out refuse the idea. You were the bottom-always had been, always would be.

There was nothing you liked better than taking a dick up your ass. Sticking your dick inside someone was something you’d never even thought about doing.

And yet-it was one of the greatest things you’d ever experienced.

“Shit-just like that”.

The whimpers Brett let out as you sank inside him, stretching him around you, had your cock throbbing.

“Y/n-come on”, he begged, pushing back as you let out a groan, wondering if this was how he felt every time he fucked you.

The tight, heated sensation of an asshole wrapped around your cock was incredible. And you couldn’t help but wonder why you’d even imagined refusing.

You took a shuddering breath as you pulled out slowly, before slamming back in with force, Brett moaning beneath you as you bit your lip.

You were shaky at first-not used to fucking a guy-but you found yourself more and more confident with each thrust-eventually finding the perfect pace, the room filled with the sound of pants, groans and sex.

“You’re so fucking tight”, you grunted, gripping his hips and using them as leverage as you began slamming into him.

Your movements were still erratic and messy, but you didn’t care-you finally understood why Brett loved fucking you.

But when he purposely clenched, you had to stop thrusting, clenching as hard as you could so you wouldn’t cum after a minute of sex.

“Fuck, Brett! Don’t do that. You’re gonna make me cum”, you panted, pulling out and breathing deep-before you flipped Brett onto his back.

“I’m not gonna last long”, you warned, pumping your cock as you lined back up with his asshole.

He shrugged in response, spreading his asscheeks further as you pushed back in, letting out a groan when you bottomed out.

Pushing Brett’s legs into himself, you adjusted your position before fucking into him with force, already feeling your orgasm fast approaching.

You didn’t even bother reaching down and jerking him off-you were too taken in your pleasure to even be able to focus on anything that wasn’t his asshole.

And when he clenched his hole one last time, you couldn’t stop yourself from cumming, letting out a groan as you filled him with ropes of your hot seed.

Your orgasm lasted longer than usual, his hole milking every single drop of cum that you had to offer, before you collapsed beside him.

Your body was covered in sweat, cock soft, but still throbbing. Brett was the same, except his asshole was leaking cum, covering the sheets in cum.

“That was…”

“Yea”, you chuckled, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds, before you turned to him.

“So…I think we need to have another discussion about who’s the top and bottom in this relationship…”


End file.
